


Black Angel

by AlkaliasWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Magic mention, Pain, Wingfic, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliasWolf/pseuds/AlkaliasWolf
Summary: Magic is a rare occurrence in this world. Hinata's world surely does change.





	Black Angel

Every world has its secrets, and this one surely does.

Only 1 in a million people were rumoured to use magic, like all things, there were many different types of magic. There were people who could physically use spells, or those who could change their form. None on the Karasuno volleyball team thought they would ever meet one of these people, oh how wrong they were. It was in the middle of the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, when everyone’s lives changed.

Hinata had been feeling slightly off for days, he wasn’t sick though, he never gets sick. But he was feeling much worse than he was this morning.

Hinata performed his spike it went over the net as it usually did, but he had jumped wrong and didn’t have time to right himself before he fell. He landed on his back, hard. Of course, that is when the excruciating pain started. He screamed. He screamed like he never screamed before, and he kept screaming.

\---

That dumbass, his form was still wrong. This one was different, his left foot had slipped a little before he jumped, if that didn’t end in an injury, he didn’t know what will.

He fell, it all happened in slow motion, his hand was still raised from hitting the ball. Hours passed before he slammed onto the ground. The noise that followed was the loudest sound Kageyama has ever heard. It was shrill, nearly broke my eardrums. Many people covered their ears, me included.

His scream was reaching animalistic proportions now, almost like a lion roaring. No one knew what to do, everyone in the gymnasium was still.  
Hinata’s back arched like Mad Dog when preparing to spike, he seemed to bend himself in half. Then the strangest thing happened; bone started coming out from his back.

\---

Everyone stood staring as Hinata’s body ripped itself in half. Suga didn’t know how to feel. His underclassman sprouting bone and feathers, blood pouring out of his back. His scream leapt an octave and quietened down at the same time. Until it stopped completely. Everyone was in awe. Hinata had fully grown wings.

\---

This was the worst pain ever, like breaking all the bones in his body 50 times. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing anymore. Then all at once, it stopped. No pain. No screams. The only leftover feeling was heavy, that was the best way to describe it, he felt way too heavy.

His eyes opened, the gym was in much sharper focus than before. He lifted himself from his back and sat on his legs. He was certainly heavier, but also lighter in a way.  
“Hinata?” He turned to face the voice, Daichi, “Hinata, are you alright?”

“I feel fine. Why do I feel fine?” Everyone was staring at him, it makes sense, he was screaming bloody murder just a few moments ago. Wind rustled against his back, his shirt was ripped open. Why on Earth is my shirt ripped open? He caught a glimpse of black and red. He turned his head and found feathers right behind him, no not behind him, _attached._ He had _wings. _He thought he saw blood in the background but his attention was focused on the wings.

Hinata was in shock and awe, but mostly shock.

They were sleek black and shined in the light, Hinata would have admired them more but he felt a jolt as Kageyama touched the left one, he was surprised to find that they twitched, they were just like extra limbs. What is happening?

\---

Hinata raised himself from the ground and his wings unconsciously spread, and the sun shined through his hair. To Kageyama, he looked like an angel. He may have had black wings but that didn’t matter to him.

No one moved, no one knew how to move. Everyone in the stadium and at home watching were surprised, but none was more so than Hinata.

Kageyama saw his chest rising to fast, the tell-tale signs of a panic attack. “Hinata, calm down,” Kageyama placed one of Hinata’s hands on his chest, “Breathe with me.” Slowly, he stopped breathing as fast.

Hinata was on the verge of tears. Not knowing what to do, Kageyama wrapped him in a hug. Hinata followed suit, his wings doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about the ending, tell me what you guys think. Did you like it?


End file.
